


Heavenly Ink

by PezzieCoyote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jesus is ours now, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezzieCoyote/pseuds/PezzieCoyote
Summary: Tattoo artist Paul needs a massage. Daryl is his masseur. Guess what happens.





	Heavenly Ink

Just a smutty little one shot.

****

Paul sighed as he moved into place on the massage table, resting his head on the allotted space. Grabbing his phone, he took a quick picture before uploading it to instagram with a silly caption. He really did love what he did, but god, it killed the back. Hopefully, this session would help.

He pulled his hair from his neck to drape over one shoulder and turned his head as the masseur came into the room. And he was struck completely dumb. 

Paul watched as a drop dead gorgeous man came into the room. His hair was slicked back over his head, allowing Paul to see his crystalline blue eyes. He had a scruff of graying hair on his chin and a perfectly placed mole above his left lip. Paul's eyes trailed down over him and marveled at his shoulders and arms. Muscled and firm, Paul began to feel stirring in his gut.

Okay, Paul, he said to himself. Not the best time to get aroused, especially since he was naked and the man was here to do a job. Besides, Paul really needed this massage. He worked at a tattoo parlor, one he co-owned with his best friend from collage, Tara. She ran the business side of things, Paul was the tattoo artist. That had him bending down a lot and being very precise with his hands. She'd been trying to get him to come here for months until he finally gave in.

"Hey, 'm Daryl, I'll be your masseur today."

Oh what a beautiful Southern accent he had.

"Hello Daryl, I'm Paul."

Daryl had various oils lined up on a nearby table, slicking oil over his hands, rubbing them together to get them warm. Although Paul had no doubt that the oil was warm anyways. 

"So , do ya have any problem areas that ya want me ta work on more than others?"

Paul smiled warmly. "Well, with my work, I tend to be bent down a lot sometimes. Plays havoc on the back. Mostly my upper back and shoulders."

He nodded. "What is it ya do?"

"I own Heavenly Ink, over on 9th. I'm the tattoo artist, although I'm thinking I should hire someone else."

Daryl perked up a little. "A tattoo place? Nice. Maybe I'll stop by ta get something sometime."

"You like tattoos?"

"Yeah, got four or five. Been thinkin' 'bout something new."

"Awesome. I'd be happy to give you a discount."

Daryl offered Paul a sweet little smile.

"Okay then, any particular scent of oil ya want? Or is anything okay?"

Paul thought for a few moments. "I've always liked sandalwood. If you have that."

He turned and picked up a couple of bottles before turning back. He unscrewed the cover and held it under Paul's nose. He inhaled deeply at the lovely smell.

"That's wonderful, use that. Please."

Paul shivered as Daryl poured some oil over his back.

"Sorry 'bout that," he chuckled.

"Not a problem," Paul laughed.

Paul let out a deep moan as Daryl began with a deep tissue massage at the area below Paul's neck, between his shoulder blades. 

"Oh my god, that feels amazing."

"Mmm."

Paul felt Daryl's thumbs dig in, working on knots Paul knew were there. He groaned again and to his utter embarrassment, he felt heat pooling in his gut, signalling arousal. Oh god, not now. He got that he was naked, but he was with a stranger, no matter how gorgeous he is, and he was hitting all the right spots with those fingers.

Daryl's fingers began working down Paul's back, pressing into his spine, and the man felt cracks as the tension loosened. Oh dear God, this was heaven, he thought. It had to be. He felt Daryl's thumbs press into the base of his spine and he cried out.

"Sorry. The deep tissue massage can hurt like that sometimes."

Paul moaned a little. "I know, just, I didn't realize how tense I was. God."

"Mmm. Bendin' down ta do this, it can cause some pain sometimes. I get one at least once a week ta help."

Paul chuckled. "Perks of the job I guess."

"Huh, yeah."

After about 20 minutes of working magic on his back, Daryl started massaging Paul's legs. He was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, especially with the massive erection he had. It was almost painful, given that he was lying face down. Felt like it was about to break through the table. Daryl's fingers were hitting all the right spots, from the tops of his thighs, to his foot insteps. He would have to put up with this.

"Ya wanna turn over, so I can do the front?"

Paul's eyes widened. "Uh, do you need to?"

Daryl stopped a minute. "Well, if ya want the full experience. C'mon, turn over. Ya can keep the towel for dignity's sake."

Paul had no clue what to do, although running out of the room was becoming an option. But he allowed Daryl to turn him over, his face and upper body going red when his erection tented the towel.

Daryl's eyebrows rose. "Well, 'm guessing ya liked the massage."

Paul covered his eyes with his hands. "I'm so sorry. This is so unlike me. I can usually control myself better than this."

Daryl surprised Paul by waving it off. "Please, ya think this is the first hard dick 've seen? I mean, besides in the bedroom."

Now Paul's eyebrows rose. Did this man just out himself? To a complete stranger?

"Yeah, I guess I did."

Paul reddened again when he realized he said that out loud. He sighed deeply. "God, I'm just a mess today."

The masseur chuckled. "Nah, 've had women blatantly drop their towels and come on ta me. Highly unprofessional. I'd transfer them to someone else. Ain't puttin' up with harassment like that."

"Does this count as harassment," Paul asked sarcastically, pointing to his tent.

"If I wasn't attracted to ya, maybe."

Paul almost fell off the table. "What?"

This time, Daryl blushed. "'ve seen ya around before, not here obviously. But around town. Wondered when I'd get the nerve to accidentally bump inta ya so we could meet."

The tattoo artist was stunned. His heart nearly jumped into his throat as Daryl boldly slid his hand under the towel to wrap around Paul's rock hard cock. Paul sat up, braced on his arms, as Daryl began to slowly pump him. 

"Oh my god," he gasped, his head falling back. He jumped again when he felt Daryl's tongue flick over his nipple.

Paul literally squeaked when suddenly Daryl pulled completely away, but let it go when he saw Daryl removing his own shirt and pushing his pants off, shoes and socks long since disregarded. Then the masseur climbed up the table and straddled Paul's legs, his own hard cock brushing against Paul's still covered one.

"Ngh! Fuck!"

"Oh yeah."

Daryl leaned down and kissed Paul hard. The tattoo artist moaned and wrapped his arms around the masseur. Daryl began undulating against Paul, thrusting his hard cock against him. Daryl could feel Paul moving his legs, anxious to wrap them around the masseur's waist. With a smirk, Daryl moved himself up Paul's body, allowing the man to open his legs, letting Daryl kneel between them. Then Paul circled his legs around Daryl's waist.

Paul let out a deep groan as he felt Daryl's cock against his ass. The masseur trailed his lips down Paul's neck, kissing and sucking his way down to the man's nipples, all while keeping his hips moving his dick against Paul.

"Think... you should... put some of that oil to better use."

Daryl chuckled low in his throat. "Impatient are ya?"

"Just a little," the long-haired man said a little nervously. Not that he hadn't bottomed before, just that he had felt arousal like this is so long.

Daryl snatched a bottle up, quickly opening it and coating his fingers. Reaching down between them, he circled Paul's entrance, and feeling the rosebud contract, pushed his finger in, pulling it out and sliding it back in.

"Oh Jesus," Paul groaned. "Another, I need more!"

"Patience now, don't want ta hurt ya."

But Daryl pushed a second finger back in beside the first one. 

"Please fuck me! I can't... I need... Oooohhh...."

Paul's hips were thrusting at Daryl, he ached to be filled by this man. The older man knew when the other man was desperate and just about ready to take matters into his own hands, which might very well mean him pushing Daryl off of him and mounting him like a horse. So he coated himself with oil and gently pressed his dick into Paul's body, gently, until the head pushed past the rim. 

"Oh god, Daryl."

"Just a minute, just need ta be careful with ya."

"Stop being so gentle and fuck me already!"

Paul grit his teeth as Daryl slid all the way in, the masseur's hips resting against his ass. The tattoo artist felt his eyes roll back into his head as he tightened his legs around Daryl's waist.

"Please," Paul moaned, his head rolling back and forth, sweat rolling down his face into his hair.

Daryl braced himself on the table, then started the thrust into the moaning man beneath him. 

"Oh fuck yes!" he cried after a particularly hard thrust.

The masseur leaned down to kiss Paul hard, his mouth plundering, matching the movements of his dick. 

"Mmm!" Daryl pulled away slightly. 

Paul ran his hand up Daryl's face, his fingers threading through his hair. "Fuckin' destroy me."

Daryl groaned and started pounding the younger man, the sound of slapping flesh loud in the otherwise quiet room. Non-stop groans left Paul as he surrendered himself to pleasure, feeling his balls starting to tighten up.

"I'm gonna–"

"Me too."

Daryl wrapped a hand around Paul's dick, quickly jerking him as he let out one final cry as he spurted between them, his convulsing channel pulling Daryl over the edge as well. Paul moaned as he felt Daryl's release inside him, both their hips moving to draw out every last spasm. Then Daryl flopped down on top of the other man, uncaring of the mess of cum between them.

Paul ran his hands up and down Daryl's sweaty back, enjoying the older man's weight on him. After a minute, Paul felt Daryl's dick slip out, cum seeping out of him. 

"So, how was that?" Daryl asked.

Paul smiled tiredly, holding Daryl close. "Amazing. Who knew role-playing would be so arousing."

Daryl kissed Paul soundly before laying his head back on his man's shoulder. 

"Think we should get up and get cleaned up," Paul asked.

"Nah, let's just rest a little longer."


End file.
